Everyone gives hints of love
by youdontneedtoknowmyname13
Summary: What if their relationships are fake? What if they were just being blind for not noticing the hints of love they give out for each other? Would they realize what they are doing before its too late? Elavan Fanfic. Liz Gillies and Avan Jogia. Another try for an Elavan fanfic. Rated T, just in case.(:
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm Sapphire McCeller. I go by the username 'youdon'tneedtoknowmyname13'. So now I'm doing another try of an Elavan fanfic. I just love them so much! **** I wanna say thank you to ****BadeElavanfan for supporting me at my othr story. Sorry I ended it. **Hope you'll like this :) By the way, have you checked Liz Gillies ''Bam bam bam''? Cute song! check it out!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE EXCEPT DYLAN AND THE STORY ITSELF.**

* * *

**Avan's POV**

You see, I'm deeply in love with a girl. She's no ordinary girl, she's incredibly different! She stands at 5'7 tall and has an hour glass figure that every female being would be envious with. Those perfect curves that formed her body is just amazing! Let me tell you about her eyes, those captivating eyes. Her eyes are like a pool of blue or green crystals. The colour that it has is just amazing. Her chocolate brown hair that stays soft after all the curling for our filming everyday. Her skin that is ever so smooth and pale fits her look and makes her look more breath taking. Let's talk about her lips. Those reddish lips that's so kissable, and I'm just starting. We haven't even talk about her talent and personality.

By this time, I think you know who I'm in love with. Yes, you said it. Liz. You do know that I have an on going relationship with Zoey Deutch too right? Well that's what you know.. Me and Zoey are great friends cause our parents are family friends. We've known each other since I was 9. We are great friends, but when we moved, we lost connection and met years after in the showbiz industry. Me and Zoey are not a legitimate couple. I mean, in your eyes and other peoples eyes you might think that we are but we're not.

Zoey knows that I am deeply in love with Liz and I know that she is in love with Dylan McPhee, her co star. (Dylan is and OC here) Why are we together you ask? Well we are together to help each other give hints to our desired lover. She helps me give hints or love to Liz and I help her to Andrew. We also make it less obvious that we like Liz and Dylan. Why don't we just tell them our feelings you may ask? Its because we are too scared to be rejected by our desired love ones. I do believe that this is gonna work out.. I wish.

Oh! Before I forget, we also made a deal. We promised each other that if ever any one of their co stars (Liz and Dylan) fell with any one of us we will tell them why we are together and quickly break up. It was a deal we made that we both agreed on.

_''So we are fake dating now?'' Zoey asked. A bit confused if I may say._

_''Uh huh.'' Avan nodded._

_''What if Liz falls for you or Dylan falls for me? They'll think were really together!'' Zoey exclaimed. She taught of a very realistic thing to happen._

_''Well then, I propose a deal!'' Avan said in a very proud manner. On the other hand, Zoey raised her left brow to Avan_

_''And that is?'' She questioned._

_''That if ever Liz falls for me of Dylan falls for you, we would immediately tell them the truth about our fake relationship and break up the fake relationship.'' Avan said and held a hand that is waiting to be shaken by Zoey._

_''Great! A great proposal!'' Zoey said as she shook Avan's_ _hand._

**Liz's POV**

Look, I'm so in love with this guy. He is quite tall like 5'10 maybe? He has a very well build body that attracts a huge amount of girls. He has the most glamorous hair I have ever seen on a guy. His hair is so soft and well maintained that it left me speechless. He has this most amazing eyes. Those pool of brown crystals in his eyes are just to die for. His well tanned skin that I adore compliments his eye colour and just makes me go crazy. Have you seen his lips? Those kissable lips of his that I love to kiss. Too bad every kiss we share is only because of acting.

I think you know who I'm talking about. Yup. Its Avan. I just can't take the fact that he's dating Zoey. I mean I love Zoey cause she's a very great friend and I don't mean to hate at her and all but, why not me? Maybe its my fault too for being such a coward for not telling him how I feel. I do believe that a guy should make the first move. I surely wish they're not taking their relationship that seriously. Seeing them together kills a part of me inside.

So there is this guy, Dylan McPhee. We've know each other since forever! Longer than Ari and I's friendship. Our parents used to be neighbors and turned to family friends. Dylan and I would always play at each other's backyard or hang out at each other's house when we were younger. When I moved because of my work for the musical, we grew a bit apart and met again after years passed. We met on Zoey's birthday and I talked to him about something.

He loves Zoey as much as I love Avan. Just when you taught no one can love another human like you do, Dylan pops out. We talked about Avan and Zoey and came up with a plan. We would act coupley and lovey dovey over each other. We would basically act like a real couple, the only difference is, were not. We will help each other give out hints that I love Avan and he loves Zoey. I sure wish this plan works. The public doesn't know that were 'dating' yet. Soon..

We made a deal that if ever Avan falls for me and Zoey falls for him, we would quickly break up and explain to them everything.

_''Are you agreeing to my plan?'' Liz asked Dylan._

_''Yeah. Your so smart!'' Dylan agreed and gave her a high five._

_''We will break up if ever Zoey falls for you or Avan falls for me. That's the deal?'' Liz asked just to make sure they both get it straight._

_''Yes. This will be a crazy plan!'' Dylan said and laughed a bit. Liz joined in moments later._

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should I continue? Tell me something I don't know (:**

**...And that has been a chapter of Sapphire McCeller**


	2. Going Public!

**Thanks for the previews. Hope you'll like this one!** **Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

Today is a very big day. This is the day that me and Dylan are going public. Well sorta, kinda..uhm yeah. So the plan is he will go on the set of Victorious while we are filming the forth episode in our fourth season. After we shoot I will immediately go to him and kiss his cheek and act all lovey dovey towards each other. I am very glad that he is an awesome actor too cause it will be hard to pull this off if his not. We will also stay close together and flirt a bit with each other though we assured one another that we don't like each other cause we're like siblings already so no feelings will be formed. I suddenly heard my phone buzz.

''Hello?'' I asked, wondering who it may be.

''Yeah, Liz? This is Dylan. Check your caller I.D next time!'' Dylan said while holding back laughter.

''Right. So whats up?''

''Well I was just thinking about what might happen later and what if they ask us questions? I mean questions regarding about our 'relationship'?'' He asked while emphasizing the word 'relationship'.

''Like what?''

''Like what if they ask us about our first date? How long have we been together? How we met? Why did we hide our relationship? Things like that.'' He said. Suddenly I got worried about those questions.

''Uhm.. Well, let's say that our first date was at the beach, just star gazing and you could just put in the minor details like what we ate and so on. We'll tell them that we met on Zoey's party, which was almost a year ago. Just tell them that we've been together for about two months now and we did not make it public cause we wanna know if the 'relationship' will work out. Good?'' I asked, a bit proud about what I came up to.

''Couldn't have done it without you Beth.'' He responded. NO WAY. He just called me with my childhood name. Yes, my childhood name is Beth. Ugh, I'm so gonna beat him later!

''What did you just called me?'' I said, giving him time to take back what he just called me. My tone was a very Jade like aggressive tone but I did not mean that.

''No-nothing. I said Liz. Liz. Yeah that's what I said.'' He sounded scared and I was holding back my laugh.

''Yeah. That's what I taught. Hey, one more question. Will we be needing pet names?'' I asked. What? I was just curious.

''Well at time to time we must call each other cute couple pet names. How 'bout you call me 'handsome' and I call you 'beautiful'?''

''Why? Can't you think of other names? You know I might feel disgusted calling you 'handsome'.'' I said almost wanting to puke. Its just then he's like a brother to me and I can't imagine calling him handsome.

''Well, first of all, I wanted to irritate you by calling me handsome. Second, won't you think they'll find it cute? For goodness sake Liz, think! Just so you know, It disgusts me to call you 'beautiful' too!'' He said laughing about his answers and I started laughing too.

''Okay fine. Gotta film now. Bye! See ya later!''

''Hey, change my name in your phone to Handsome and I'll change your's to Beautiful so when call, people will know.'' He stated. I have to give that to him, he taught about another detail we must change.

''Yeah yeah.. Bring me some food! I'm starving. Bye!''

''Kay bye.'' Then I ended the call. Okay time for our film. We will be filming Three Girls and a Moose. Its about Beck's friend visiting and Tori, Cat and Jade are all over him. By the way, I'm kissing the dude so yeah..

* * *

**Avan's POV**

We we'll be filming Three Girls and a Moose today and to be honest, I hate it. Why? Well cause Liz gets to make out with this dude who plays Moose longer than how she kisses me. I mean Beck. How I wish me and Liz will have a real kiss. The kind of kiss that differs from Beck and Jade.. just me and Liz. So me and Zoey planned that she will be going here on set and we'll act like a real couple. Zoey's a great actress which makes things like this more believable. Okay better go on set and film.

**(more than half an hour later.. still Avan's POV)**

Damn. Now's the scene where we are all asked to shut up and watch how Liz will make out with the dude who plays Moose. Ugh, how I hate this moment. I hate how I'm not the one that gets to make out with her. I hate how the dude will have the chance to nibble on Liz's lips. I should be the one doing that! Ugh. I hate that I'm such a coward for not telling Liz how I feel, now I have to accept the consequences. Hate thiiissss!

Okay now their lips are together. Liz smiles while kissing him. He says he's line and Liz grabs his face again and kisses him forcefully. They kissed for like eternity and the director hasn't said cut yet. I have a huge urge to walk in there and grab Liz and be the one to kiss her.

''And we are done!'' The director shouts. FINALLY. Finally its over. It's like the most horrifying thing I ever saw. Okay here comes Zoey. Its been a atural thing to see Zoey here on set cause sh visits always.

''Zoey!'' I said and hugged her. I am sure I don't feel anything for her and so does she for me.

''Babe!'' She said and smiled. Yep, we have pet names.

''Oh hey there Zoey!'' Victoria said.

''Sup Zoey!'' Leon stated.

''Its been a while!'' Liz said.

''Hi hi Zoey!'' Ariana exclaimed.

''And hello there!'' Matt greeted.

Then suddenly, someone called Liz. We all looked back to see who it is and it was a very familiar face for me. Liz stood up from her seat and ran towards the guy.

''Dylan!'' She said as she kissed Dylan's cheek. Why on Earth will she do that? Kiss a Dylan's cheek? Are they? No it can't be.

''Dylan?!'' Zoey asked, quite shock if I might say.

''Hey there Zoey!'' He answered calmly.

''Oh who's this hot dude? You guys know each other?'' Victoria asked with a very big smile.

''Hi everyone, I'm Dylan. I know Zoey cause we work in the same show.'' He said ad looked at Liz.

''And Dylan here is my boyfriend.'' Liz continued. Zoey and I swiftly looked at each other in shock. Then everyone else where in 'aw's. I felt broken. The woman I love is with the man that Zoey's in love with. Such joy!

''Wait! You never told me anything about this Liz.'' Ariana exclaimed.

''Well yeah cause you were busy touring around the US and we did not have time to talk about this.'' Liz explained. Fair enough for me.

''Let's talk about you guys now!'' Matt said. He looked very curious about their relationship while me and Zoey looked like were about to pass out.

''Yeah! Yeah! Tell us about your first date!'' Victoria brought up and Leon nodded.

''Tell them about it Dylan.'' Liz said and Dylan nodded and smiled. They looked so in love. The way Dylan looked at her eyes and the way her eyes glows while looking at his was giving off all their feelings for each other.

''I asked her out for a dinner date at the beach. After having our dinner, we walked at the beach and I placed an opened beach towel on the sand and we sat down and chatted a bit and just stared at the beautiful night sky and all those dazzling stars.. Later did we found ourselves lain down the towel and snuggling in each other's arms.'' He said the whole time staring in Liz eyes and her staring back. Hate this..

''Please tell me how you guys met!'' Ariana pleaded.

''We met on Zoey's birthday almost a year ago and thanks to Zoey and her birthday celebration..'' She paused and faced Dylan ''I met Dylan'' She said as Ariana expressed a small shout of 'awww'.

''With how you look at each other, I bet its been moths that you two have been together. I'm right, right?'' Matt asked.

''Matt, me and Liz have been official for two moths now. We just wanted to make sure our relationship will work out before we go public.'' Dylan explained. Damn. 2 whole months of Liz being with Dylan. I just can't take it anymore and I know that Zoey feels the same.

''You guys have pet names for each other?'' Vic asked. She looked really happy for them and she looked very curious about them.

''Uhm yeah..'' Liz said and she giggled but she look a bit shy. She looked so cute. Thank God I have enough strength to hod my self back from hugging her.

''It's.. it's.. Uhm'' Dylan said and he faced Liz as they laughed. ''Okay I call her Beautiful cause she really is the most beautiful thing ever.'' He said and he is right. Liz is a goddess. So pretty, even gorgeous.

''And I call him Handsome cause he really is'' Liz said and they laughed again, this time being joined by the whole gang and me and Zoey faking our laugh. That's it. I can't anymore. I grabbed Zoey's hand cause I see her almost crying. I held her as we exited to get some fresh air. We have to talk about our plan. We must put this together for our plan to work.

* * *

**Guys sorry for this long chapter. I hope you liked it. Tell me if you like long or short chapters. Thanks! (:**


	3. Wanna have a couples' night?

**Thanks for wonderful reviews! Tbh, all your reviews encourages me to write new chapters (: Don't forget to follow! Wait! One more thing, if your wondering what Dylan looks like, just imagine him as David Henrie. Handsome right?! Here's my 3rd chapter!**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

I think our plan is working cause everybody seems to buys it. It's really great to know that both of us can do the plan without them knowing. As I was telling them who Dylan is and why is he here, I swear I saw Avan's jaw dropped. I wonder why? I must not jump into conclusions so I'll just leat it kept asking and we kept answering then Victoria asked us something we both wish we wouldn't be asked about.

''You guys have pet names for each other?'' Vic asked. She looked really happy for us and she looked very curious about our relationship.

''Uhm yeah..'' I said and I giggled but I look a bit shy cause I don't want to call Dylan 'handsome' every time we are with our friends.

''It's.. it's.. Uhm'' Dylan said and he faced me as we laughed. ''Okay I call her Beautiful cause she really is the most beautiful thing ever.'' He said and as a friend who knows him for nearly a lifetime, I know that he is holding back his laugh.

''And I call him Handsome cause he really is'' I replied holding back me laughter too. I was also about to puke just mentioning them that I call him handsome. I stared into his eyes and smiled. I saw Avan and Zoey walk out between our small talk about me and Dylan. I wonder why..

''What's with Avan and Zoey?'' Daniella asked while she scanned our faces for answers and all we did was looks curious and shook our shoulders as a sign that we don't know.

''Well, they'll be back for sure.. Oh! I have an idea!'' Ari said. Well, actually she shouted because of excitement.

''Spill it!'' I said and looked at her in confusion.

''Guys! Why don't we have a couples' game night! You know, in my house, tonight after work!'' She said. Oh gosh I didn't love the idea cause game nights' at the Grande's are the best and worst at the same time! I remember when I was still dating Eric Nelsen and she was still dating Graham Philip, we had couples night and the games are wild.

''Oh no. No. I don't think that's a great idea.'' I spoke out.

''Why not Liz? I think it would be great!'' Dylan asked me and I gave him a glare.

''Oh come on ya'll! It will be fun!'' Leon told me and I just sigh and nodded. Then Avan and Zoey sat back with us.

''Hey guys! Ari's house later okay? Couples' night!'' Victoria informed Avan and Zoey.

''Oh sure! We'll be there.'' Zoey assured as Avan nodded.

''My house at 7! Bring extra clothes cause all of you will sleep over my house!'' Ari said and they all smiled and nodded. This will be a loooongg night!

* * *

**Avan's POV**

Me and Zoey had some fresh air to calm ourselves down but I don't think it had any effect on Zoey. She's freaking out!

''Avan! Why is this happening?!'' She shouted loud enough to blast my ear drums but soft enough so no one can hear.

''Zoey, you've got to calm down. Please. I know it hurts seeing them so in love with each other cause I feel the same. It kills me inside seeing them together.'' I told her while hugging her and trying to calm her down.

''Avan, will we still continue this fake relationship? It wouldn't have any use to continue our game.. All the pretend and hard acting that we did to make them jealous lead to nothing.'' Zoey said tightening her grasp on my arm every now and then.

''Yes we should continue this Zoey cause we'll never know what will happen in the future. One day their in love, the next day you might see them pleading for you. We must Zoey.'' I say and I see her nodding. I let go of the hug and she fixed her dress as I fixed my sleeves.

''We must come in now or else they might suspect that somethings happening about us.'' I said and she grabbed my hand and lead me inside.

We sat back down and Vic started talking to us about couples' night at Ari's house and Ari told us that it will be a sleep over. Zoey agreed and I nodded as an approval. To be honest, I don't wanna have couples' night cause I don't wanna see Liz and Dylan so in love with each other. Tonight will be an extremely long night. Wish me and Zoey all the luck on earth for us not to die while looking at Liz and Dylan.

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

I'm laughing my bum off while driving Liz and I home. Liz kept on complaining about the couples' night at Ariana's. She kept telling me how the games are wild especially the truth or dare. I just kept laughing because of her expressions. She never stopped punching me when I started laughing.

''Don't just laugh there!'' *punch* I just kept laughing.

''This isn't fun!'' *punch*

''I hate how you're still laughing'' *punch*

''Do you want us to die?! Stop punching'' I said and she stopped. She was never a fan of car accidents. She will probably hate you if you'd text while driving.

''What if we get drunk and say things like 'our relationship is fake', 'were just best friends', 'I'm in love with Zoey and she's in love with Avan'?!" Liz yelled.

''Whoa. My ear drums are broken. Calm down! We won't get drunk. We can control.'' I said trying my best to calm her down.

''What if we play truth or dare?! What if they dare Avan and Zoey to kiss? I can't handle seeing them kiss! What if they dare us to kiss? I can't handle not to puke if I'm suppose to kiss you! That's just too disgusting!'' Liz shouted but this time a little softer than before.

I burst out laughing again. God! If you saw her facial expression you'll crack up too! This is just too funny. ''Look, I know it will hurt both of us to see them kiss and be all over each other, but we have to do this. They might suspect something about us if we won't show up! Besides, if we are dared to kiss you think I won't be disgust. We just need to be professional about this.'' I said as she punched my arm again. Beware, this girl can punch!

I dropped Liz off her house to pick up some of her things and we waved each other good bye. I told her that I'll be picking her up at 6:30. I headed to my home and entered my house. I got my things and rested for a while. I taught about Zoey. It will sure hurt if I saw her kiss or even be lovey dovey over Avan. Great! This will be a hell of a night!

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

Me and Avan are on our way to my house to drop me off. He will go to his house too to prepare his things.

''Zoey, we need to show no sign of hurt to whatever might happen later okay?'' Avan told me.

''Yeah. I think I can handle this. I wish we we are strong enough to tell them how we feel about them.'' I said with a faint smile.

''We'll get there.'' Avan said and faced me. I pushed his chin a little on the other side so he was facing the road.

''Do you want us dead?!'' I asked him in a bit of a high tone.

''Oops! Sorry''

''Its fine.. Just face the road always.'' I said and smiled.

''Zoey, I have a bad feeling about tonight?'' Avan said. I was beyond curious to know why.

''What about tonight?'' I asked.

''You have not been to any parties from the Grande's right? Well almost all their parties ends up with everyone drunk.''

''Oh no. We might say something that they must not know like our fake relationship.'' I said. I was a bit nervous. ''Uhm let's just control the amount of alcohol we take.'' I added as Avan nodded in approval. He stopped in front of my house to drop me off.

''See you later!'' He said and I waved him good bye. I got all my things ready and I checked my twitter.

Trending:

#SelfFact

#MentionSomeoneYouHate

Cookies

#DylanAndLiz

#NeverWouldHaveKnown

Holy gosh! Liz and Dylan are trending. I clicked through the trend and read some of the tweets under it. The tweets are positive but some said that she was better with Avan which made me a bit happy. I sure wish my name was the one trending with Dylan. I rested a bit and I taught about what might happen tonight.


	4. Some thing I realized

**Thank you for AvanandLizforever and Maxmiller for supporting my story since my first chapter! (: Feel free to criticize, I won't mind! Here's chapter four! I updated earlier than I taught.**

* * *

**Avan's POV**

''Avan, sorry but the couple's night is cancelled. Me and Frankie needs to go somewhere else. I'm sorry. I already informed everyone!'' Ariana said through call.

''Don't worry, its okay.'' I said letting her know that everything is fine. I am actually relieved that the couple's night is called off because I couldn't stand seeing Liz and Dylan all coupley over each other.

''Okay. Thanks for understanding! Bye!'' Ariana said now sounding more cheerful.

''Okay. Bye!'' I replied. Okay, now what to do? How about if I asked Liz to have a movie night? Zoey said girls usually likes simple movie nights with pop corns and a drink. I'll go call Liz and ask her for a movie night! No. Wait, what if Dylan and her are hanging out? What if she can't come. I'll just sound stupid. Whatever, I'm taking this chance. I dialed Liz's number and hear her pick up.

''Hey Avan!'' I hear her greet me.

''Yeah, hey Liz.'' I replied feeling a bit nervous.

''Need anything?'' She asked.

''Uhm yeah. Are you busy tonight?'' Wow Avan, nice way to be very obvious! Can't you think of any other phrases to use? I taught to myself as I ran a hand through my hair.

''Nope. Not really. Since the couple's night is cancelled, Dylan will be staying in his house.'' Liz answered. Hell yeah! I could go and ask her for a movie night!

''I was wondering if you wanna have a movie night?'' I asked. I can feel my heart beating fast. I felt very nervous.

''With you and Zoey?'' She asked and I hear her voice with a hint of doubt.

''No, just me and you hanging out.'' I said with my hopes very high.

''Be there in 20.'' Liz replied. She hung up after that then I literally jumped for joy! God this will be great!

Minuets pass by and Liz knocked on my door. I opened the door and saw her wearing the simplest blue top and bleach denim shorts but she looked really great. We greeted each other and I let her in.

''Go choose a movie then I'll prepare the food.'' I told Liz as I went to the kitchen to prepare our food. I prepared pop corns and 2 cans of coca cola. I went back and saw Liz holding her chosen movie. I put in the CD as Liz sat on the couch. As I was sitting down, I reached for the remote and Liz reached it too causing our hands too touch and I swear I felt electric bolts travel through my spine. The touch was electrifying. I like it. I face her as she giggled.

I sat down and put a comforter on top of us. I then slowly slide my hand at her back then to her waist. I remember that Zoey told me that rubbing girl's sides are very calming for girls so I rubbed Liz's side carefully. She doesn't seem to mind so I continued.

**Liz's POV**

I feel Avan rubbing my sides and oh God it feels so right. I snuggled closer to him as I feel him tugging me closer too. I found out from Dylan that when girls lean their head on a guy's shoulder, guys love the feeling and has the chance to smell a girls hair or play with it. This is wrong because he is in a committed relationship with Zoey but it feel damn right! Ah, whatever, I'm enjoying whatever I can get.

Avan was watching the movie carefully as I keep glancing over him and realizing a lot of things. I realized that he has very beautiful eyes with long lashes. His arms are extremely muscular and hard. I realized that his smile is really to die for. He has a very soft and bouncy hair. I might as well say that sometimes I envy his hair. I realized that he is so damn amazing and lastly, I think the most important thing is,_ I realized that I do love him._

''Anything wrong Liz?'' He asked. Oh my, is it that obvious that I keep staring at him?

''Nothing Jogia, I'm just checking on you if you're sleeping already.'' I said as I fake a laugh. Goodness Liz, can't you think of a better answer?

''Yeah right. I think you were staring at me because you think I'm handsome!'' He said as he looked me straight in the eyes and smiled. YES! YES! I wanted to tell him that I keep looking at him because he is so handsome!

''Really? I have Dylan and he looks better than you Jogia'' I said as punched his arm playfully and laughed. Then I saw him pout.

''Aw. Great way to boost someone's confidence Liz'' He said as he laughed too.

''Whatever'' I said and faced the TV screen. Then I suddenly felt Avan tickling my sides and I jumped out of the coach because of shock. He stood up and held me tight into his arms and started tickling me. We fell on top of the couch as he was on top of me. I love how he held me tight but I am not enjoying being tickled. I started darting my legs out and laughed very loud. He started laughing loud too until we both got tired and stopped. He was still on top of me and smiling wide. Oh gosh, his smile.

''Okay back to the movie.'' He said as I playfully punched his arm again.

''What was that tickling for?'' I asked. Still panting a bit and I grabbed my can of coca cola and took a sip.

''Nothing. Just wanna fool around McGillz.'' Avan said as he pulled me back into our first position.

''That's stupid!'' I said as we both laughed and continued watching the movie.

**Avan's POV**

I held her tight in my arms and started tickling her. We fell on the couch and I was on top of her. It took me everything, I mean EVERYTHING I had to stop me from kissing her right there. She started giggling and I swear if you hear her giggles, you would want to her them always cause its addicting. She started to laugh loud as I laughed with her. We finished the tickle session as I got tired.

''Okay back to the movie.'' I said as she punched my arm playfully

''What was that tickling for?'' She asked, still panting a bit and she grabbed her can of coca cola and took a sip.

''Nothing. Just wanna fool around McGillz.'' I said as I pulled her back into our first position. Nice way of covering up Avan. Real smooth. Can you feel the sarcasm there?

''That's stupid!'' She said as we both laughed and continued watching the movie.

While Liz was watching the movie, getting more interested, I took the chance to adore her. I realized some stuff about Liz. Her eyes are really captivating and I like it a lot. Liz's lips are naturally red and plump which makes her cute. She has the best skin colour and the smoothness of her skin is just amazing. Liz also has the best natural hair from all of the cast. I mean, ours looks good because we style it in set but after we bath and leave nothing on our hair, it basically becomes ugly. Unlike Liz, her hair has a little bit of a natural curl. Lastly, I realized the most significant thing, _I love Liz Gillies. _

''Adoring me too much Jogia?'' She said as she chuckled. Okay, she got me. Maybe I was staring at her too much.

''Yeah. Nothing more, nothing less.'' I said as I fake a chuckle. I wish that cover up the staring.

We continued watching the movie as I felt her relax more to my body. I checked and saw that her eyes were shut tight and sleeping peacefully. She looks like an angel while sleeping. I kissed her forehead and grabbed the remote and switched the TV off and I darted to sleep with Liz in my arms. I made the right decision of asking her for a movie night!


	5. Its finally revealed! (Part 1)

**Hey guys! Big announcement! My great friend is planning a birthday present for Liz and will appreciate if you guys joined! She is planning on doing a video compilation with her other friend for Liz. Follow her in instagram for more details avanandlizforever. She posted something on her instagram that will provide more details! Thanks guys (:**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

I woke up by the sound of my phone ringing. I stand up but felt something stopping me. I felt a huge arm hugging me down. I followed the hand and saw Avan's face. That was when I realized that I wasn't home and I didn't sleep alone. I also realized that although I love that Avan's arm is surrounding my body, he has a real relationship with Zoey! I also have a _fake _relationship with Dylan!

''SHIT!'' I shouted accidentally causing Avan to be awoken.

''Wh-what's wrong Liz?'' Avan said with a very husky voice due by him just waking up. Then I remember that its normal to sleep over his house after movie nights. I started to calm down and to give Avan a good reason of why I said 'shit' loudly.

''Hmm..yeah.. I need to go! Dylan and I will go to set together. I promised him. Bye!'' I said and rushed to get my shoes.

''Wouldn't you want to eat breakfast first?'' Avan asked. I would love too, but I can't.

''Thanks, but its okay. Me and Dylan will just have breakfast together.'' I said as I put on my other pair of shoe.

''Okay then? Stay safe, Liz!'' Avan said as he opened his front door for me.

''M'kay bye!'' I said and gave him a hug.

**Ariana's POV**

Me and Victoria are roaming the set and entering every dressing rooms to see who are in set already.

''Vic can I take a sip of your drink?'' I asked cause she was sipping a grande caramel frap from starbucks.

''Nope. Nah, just kidding.. here'' She said as she handed me the drink while we are walking. I took a sip and returned the drink to her.

''Thanks Vic! By the way have you heard that-'' I was cut off by someone's voice talking. Vic stopped walking with me and we both realized that we are in front of Liz's dressing room.

''So last night I was with Avan... and we were kinda touchy'' Liz voice said. Vic and I snapped our necks in opposite direction and faced each other. We started moving closer to the door and becoming more and more interested.

''OH MY. What do you mean touchy? Like how?'' A voice said which I am sure that its Dylan. The only thing is, he does not sound jealous or even angry, but he sounds curious. Both Vic and my eyes grew big while she sipped on her drink.

''I mean like he was rubbing my side which feels oh, so, good even if I know I shouldn't feel that way.'' Liz said. Oh my gosh. She left me speechless.

''What?!'' I screamed-whisper to Victoria while she looks very shocked too.

''Same here! I don't know what's going on!'' Vic whispered and gave me a very curious yet confused face.

''How did you react?!'' Dylan screamed in excitement while our jaws dropped because of shock.

''Shut up! Someone might hear you! Damn Dylan!'' Liz said as she try to hold back her laugh but failed too. ''And hmm.. That caused me to cuddle near him and I swear I felt him pulling me closer too!'' Liz said while her voice slightly raised because of happiness.

''Whoa. Last night I stayed at home. Alone. Sad night for me and the best for you. Being me sucks'' Dylan said as we hear them both laughing.

''But I think he saw me staring at him for a looong time.'' Liz said.

''How did he react?! Did you make it too obvious that you'r in love with him?! Come on tell me! I'm like your guy best friend'' He said as I faced Vic cause I didn't know such thing.

''WHAT?!'' Victoria suddenly screamed. Loud enough for Liz and Dylan to hear causing them to open the door and find us.

''Uhm Hi! We were just roaming around and Vic saw a text from this guy whom she met uhm.. yeah Hi!'' I said. I admit, I am the worst at lying. Shit, we'll just face the consequences that Vic and I will face for being too curious.

''Ariana Grande Butera, you suck at lying!'' Liz said while she looked mad.

''What the hell are you guys doing here?!'' She yelled.

''Okay, see, me and Ariana are roaming around room to room to find if anyone if here yet then we stopped when we heard you guys talking...And what was that about?!'' Victoria said as she changed the topic and blame it on Liz. Liz was looking shocked and mad at the same time.

''Uhm girls, we better talk about this inside.. cause you know, someone might hear us.'' Dylan offered and we nodded as we entered Liz's dressing room.

''Okay spill'' I ordered Liz and she just looked straight into my eyes and nodded.

''This will be long so let's start of with Dylan...He is my best guy friend and-''

''WHAT?!'' I asked with my voice sounding a little too high.

''Calm down Ari, you don't know him because we met when we were younger. Our families are neighbors and then they eventually became close family friends which made me and Dylan great friends. When I moved because of the musical, we didn't have connection no more. Then we met again in Zoey's party.'' Liz explained as I slowly absorbed her explanation.

''I understand now.. So you guys are just best friends?'' I asked as I see them both starring at each other and nodding.

''Then why did you tell us that you guys are in a relationship?'' Victoria asked looking very confused.

''Because Victoria, me and Liz are in love with other people.'' Dylan began as he faced Liz and she nodded. ''I am deeply in love with Zoey. Like,so in love with her and Liz feels the complete same way with Avan.'' Dylan finished with a smile.

''Shit! I knew it! That amazing chemistry that Beck and Jade has is because you really like Avan!'' Vic said as she jump for victory.

''Okay then... but why do you have to pretend that you're together? I just don't get your logic.'' I asked still quite confused.

''It's because we want to know if Avan and Zoey- in any circumstance- will get envious about our fake relationship and might reveal that maybe -I don't know how- they might like us back. This might sound stupid but were doing it so whatever.'' Liz said feeling shy at first then feeling very confident in the end. I was suppose to say something but Liz added one more thing. ''So please don't tell this to anyone. Please. Everything will be ruined if you guys tell this to others.''

Both Vic and I nodded and said yes, promising to keep our secrete. ''I have to give it to both of you guys! When Dylan first arrived, I was convinced as hell that you two were truly in love and dating!'' Victoria said. I have to admit that they were really great in acting.

''Yeah, me too! You guys should win some awards for that!'' I said as I clapped my hands and Liz and Dylan laughed.

''Thanks guys.'' Dylan said. ''I actually feel bad for lying, but this is for the better I guess?'' Dylan added as we all nodded.

''Okay time to go out to shoot! Its been nearly ans hour since we've been roaming.'' Victoria said as we walked our way out of Liz's dressing room.

''Dylan you're forgetting something!'' Liz said sounding pissed.

''Oh yeah, right!'' Dylan said as he settled his arm around Liz's waist and held her hand. Liz nodded as me and Victoria laughed because they really did so much to make their _fake_ relationship look real.

* * *

**Guys forgive me if I update very seldom. I will try my best to update this story twice a week so please stay tuned! Lovelove! Reviews are appreciated!  
**


	6. It's finally revealed! (Part 2)

**HELLO :) Chapter 5 continuation is up! Tell me things I don't know.**

* * *

**Avan's POV**

I'm with Zoey right now because I just finished shooting a scene for Victorious. I am dying to tell her about me and Liz last night!

''Zoey! Come here, faster! Guess what happened last night?'' I asked Zoey as we were alone in my dressing room.

''You finally got over Liz and liked someone else? That sucks Avan! The plan wouldn't work no more!'' Zoey answered, obviously teasing me.

''Ha-ha! Very funny. If only I can Zoey.. If only I can.'' I said dryly as she laughed. ''..but seriously, try to guess.'' I added after.

''You had sexual intercourse with someone who has STD?'' Zoey asked while laughing.

''Nope. Are you nuts?!''

''You finally got your addiction in leather bracelets to stop?''

''Never.''

''Did you do something with another person?''

''Yes! You're close!''

''You kissed?''

''Nope.''

''Hugged?''

''No.''

After one more minute of thinking..''I don't know anymore! Just tell me. If you told me already, we can be talking about it right now, Avan!'' Zoey complained as I sighed.

''Fine! You're lucky that you're my best friend! See, Me and Liz had a movie night last night and she fell asleep in my place.'' I said, smiling widely and seeing Zoey's reaction is different.

''Why are you so happy about it? Isn't it just a movie night and you always tell me that Liz frequently stays over whenever you guys have movie nights. You suck! You didn't even make a move?'' Zoey asked looking at me and giving me the are-you-crazy look.

I held back my laugh and answered. ''I did make a move! I rubbed her sides up and down and I felt her relax and calmed down and swear to the mighty God above that I felt her scoop closer to me. I am sure that I pulled her closer to me too.'' I said as I saw Zoey's face smile wide then she gave me a questioning look.

''Are you sure you didn't make it obvious?'' Zoey asked.

''I'm not sure about that... I think she noticed how I always stared into her eyes or stared at her amazing figure.'' I answered then Zoey punched my arm. Man, I did not see that coming!

''Why'd you punch me?!'' I ask, really unsure why.

''Way to boost me self esteem Avan!'' She said as we both laughed loud.

''So do you think she noticed that you obviously love her?'' Zoey asked as I was suppose to answer but then-

''WHAT?!'' We stood still as we realize that none of us screamed. I opened the door and found Leon and Matt looking so shocked. Damn, did we mess up!

''What are you guys doing here?!'' Zoey screamed, looking terrified.

''Uhm, sorry man. We didn't mean to hear anything. Uhm yeah. We wear just roaming around and you got our attention then yeah.. I should probably shut up right now! Bye man!'' Leon said but I grabbed his and Matt's arm and lead them inside my dressing room.

''Guys I will explain everything, just please promise me not to tell anyone about it. Please.'' I begged my friend.

''Sure Avan. Just, please explain everything properly cause I'm so confused.'' Matt said and Zoey and I nodded.

''I'll start'' I said. ''Me and Zoey are great friends and we treat each other as friends only. We are -in no chance- are not in a relationship because we love other people.'' I said as I start to smile and face Zoey.

''I love Dylan so much like how Avan loves Liz.'' Zoey continued to explain to them while we saw the guys' shocked expressions.

''Then why fake date each other?!'' Matt questioned while Leon gave us a questioning look.

''I know this sounds really stupid, but we are doing this to -I don't know how- make them jealous and maybe realize that they have feelings for us.'' I said as Zoey looked down on the floor like I did.

''Man, I knew Beck and Jade perfect chemistry has something beyond TV!'' Leon said cheerfully.

''Avan, I support your love for Liz and I support Zoey's with Dylan! Me and Leon are hoping for you plan to work!'' Matt said happily while smiling widely.

''Just please promise us that you'll never tell anyone, okay?'' I ask one more time and they nodded once again.

''You guys need to film for Victorious now while I'll be staying here.. See yah in a bit!'' Zoey said as she headed the guys outside Avan's dressing room. They waved her goodbye as they walk in set.

* * *

**This is a short chapter! I will try to update on Wednesday (: Loveloveya'll!**


	7. Dirty Little Secrete

**Thanks for the reviews! I have nothing else to say :)**

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

Me and Ari are doing our daily routines of roaming room by room and dressing rooms by dressing rooms to check if anyone else are in set already. I am holding a steaming hot cup of coffee while Ariana is holding a cold double chocolate chip frap that we both bought in Starbucks.

''Ari which way?'' I ask because I'm not sure if she wanted to head to the right or left.

''Here, Vic!'' She said as she pointed to the right with her index finger.

''M'kay..'' I said as we headed right.

''Hey Vic, I still can't get the thought that Liz loves Avan. I mean love is such a string word.'' Ariana told me.

''And you tell us that you love Jai too right?''

''Yeah, so?''

''Maybe it's kinda the same thing? Something that even a scientist won't be able to explain.. You just love that person. You know Ari, love just comes out of nowhere. Most of the time it catches us off guard which makes us do stupid things.'' I answered.

''I like it thought.''

''Like what? You like love?'' I asked, confused about what she liked.

''No, silly! I like that Liz likes Avan cause Avan's a nice guy. It's just too bad that he's in a relationship with Zoey.'' Ari said which made things clearer for me.

''Yeah. I mean, Zoey and Avan looks cute together, but if Liz and Avan were together, they'll be like fireworks...And, Zoey and Dylan looks better together!''

''I know right?! I totally ship them!''

''Oh Ari! You sound like one of those fangirls!'' I said as we both laugh. Then out of nowhere Matt and Leon popped out.

''Sup ladies?'' Leon asked.

''Oh nothing.. just talking about certain people.'' Ariana answered Leon.

''Hmmm... I kinda have a problem'' Matt said as Leon faced him and gave him a glare.

''What's it about Matt?'' I ask getting more curious by the minute.

''Y-you know how I get all wonky if someone tells me a secr-rete right?'' He said as all of us nodded.

''Matt stop!'' Leon ordered.

''I won't say anything! Let me get this out. Please, Leon'' He said as me and Ari just faced each other and saw questioning faces.

''What's happening here?'' I asked.

''Well, if someone told you a secrete about their relationship? Don't worry, the person who told me this is not from set.. Just uhm, a f-freind of mine.'' Matt said as I saw Leon gave himself a face palm. I quickly shifted my look back to Ari and we stared at each other with huge eyes. Is he talking about Liz? I hope not! Fingers crossed.

''Uh, yeah.. what exactly did this person tell you?'' I ask as I swallow hard.

''T-that their relationship is fake.'' He said as he faced Leon.

''WHAT?!'' Ari and I shouted in sync.

''Who is this person?'' Ariana asked.

''Its A-'' Matt started but Leon cut him.

''It's a friend of him!'' Leon shouted.

''Guys, tell us what's happening cause it's extremely obvious that you guys are hiding something! We might know the same thing!'' I sais as we moved to seat on some couch.

''Tell us first what you know'' Leon demanded.

''Ariana will tell you.'' I said as Ari nodded in agreement.

''We know that this people you're talking about is from victorious and in a fake relationship. We also know that they are in love with other people in the victorious cast. The reason that they are having this fake relationship is to make the people they love jealous in a way that they don't know.'' I nodded as she finished telling them.

''Leon! I think they know who the person we're talking about!'' Matt told Leon.

''Alright.. In 3 we will tell who this people we are talking about is... In 3...2...1!''

''AVAN!''

''LIZ!''

''WHAT?!''

''Why'd you guys say Avan?!'' Ariana asked in shock.

''Why'd y'all shouted Liz?!'' Leon asked in shock too.

''Alright I am sooo confused!'' I said, telling the truth.

''Everybody in my dressing room!'' Matt instructed as we headed there. We entered as Matt slammed the door shut.

''Girls tell us what you know, please'' Matt said as I began talking.

''Liz and Dylan are having a fake relationship because they are in love with Zoey and Avan. They want to make them jealous and fall for them instead.'' I finished as Ariana repeatedly said 'yes'.

''Awesome, man!'' Leon told Matt as they gave each other a bro hug.

''What just happened?'' Ariana questions.

''Y'all listen! Avan and Zoey are in the same situation with Liz and Dylan!''

''OMG! REALLY?!'' Me and Ari screamed in unison as w hugged.

''That's amazing!''

''I know!''

''So, are we going to tell them now?'' Ariana asked.

''I don't know.. I mean don't you guys wanna play with them a bit?'' I asked while I gave off a devilish smirk.

''Like how?'' The innocent redhead asked.

''Like have a sleepover at your place and give them wild dares that will push them to the limit until someone spills how much they love each other.'' I answer as I saw everyone smirked.

''I propose a bet!'' Matt said as we all faced him.

''What now?'' Leon asked.

''I bet that Avan and Dylan will spill first!'' Matt said.

''I bet that Liz and Zoey will spill first!'' Ariana said in pure confidence.

''Well, I bet that Avan and Dylan will spill first too! I'm with Matt!'' I said as I pat his shoulder.

''I'm with Ariana!'' Leon said as they gave each other a high five.

''50 Bucks each?''

''Deal!'' We said as we shook hands.

''When's the sleepover in my place?'' Ariana asked.

''This Saturday?'' I asked as they all agreed.

''I'll tell Liz and Dylan!'' Matt volunteered.

''I'll handle Avan and Zoey.'' Leon said as we all smiled.

''This will be our little secrete.'' I said as we all smiled again realizing that we now have a dirty little secrete to keep.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What now? HAHA comment? Like? Dislike? Reviews? (:**


	8. Truth or dare?

**I wanna thank you guys for all the new followers and wonderful reviews (: Enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT MINE. I GOT THIS FROM ANOTHER STORY I JUST EDITED SOME PARTS. I got it because when I tried writing my own it ended up being trash.**

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Daniella asked the crowd.

Everyone agreed, so they grabbed whatever food and/or drinks they wanted and sat in a circle on the living room floor atop the twister mats.

"Leon, you go first," Matt suggested.

"Ok, Matt, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Vic."

Victoria's eyes bugged out, but she agreed anyway and kissed the boy.

Matt next dared Avan to play the rest of the game without his shirt on.

Avan asked Leon who his first was and learned that he was still a virgin.

Leon dared Liz to play the remainder of the game in her bra and underwear.

Liz dared Ariana to do the chicken dance while wearing only her bra and underwear.

Ariana asked Victoria if and who she had ever sexted and she denied ever doing it.

Knowing Daniella wasn't a virgin, Victoria asked about the most kinky thing she'd ever done and she answered that her boyfriend had convinced her to wear a remote controlled vibrator while they went on a date once. He had used the remote to mess with her hormones periodically through the evening and they had the most wild sex when they got back to his apartment that night.

Once she finished her story, Daniella turned to Avan. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Avan smirked.

"Leon, do you have M&M's?" Daniella asked.

Leon shook his head. "I have Skittles though. That okay?"

Daniella nodded. "Vic, I need your scarf."

Victoria removed her silky purple scarf from around her neck and passed it over to her on-screen sister.

Avan was, by this point, thoroughly confused. A scarf and Skittles?

Daniella cleared up all confusion when she looked at Liz. "Liz, I need you to lay on your back."

Tentatively, she laid down.

"Leon, may I have the skittles?" He handed them to her and she carefully placed skittles along Liz's torso, creating a line that ran from her neck, between her breasts, and down her stomach to the top of her underwear.

Avan and Liz met gazes.

"Avan, I dare you to eat the Skittles from Liz's body, starting at her neck and working down. You may only eat one Skittle at a time and you may not use your hands." Daniella took the scarf and tied Avan's hands together behind his back with it.

"You dare me to what?" Avan exclaimed. "You're nuts!"

"Are you going to decline?" Daniella smirked.

"No. You're just nuts," Avan laughed.

"Then eat the Skittles," Matt pushed.

Avan looked over at Liz for consent and she nodded. He leaned down and ate the Skittle.

As he moved lower, Avan found himself growing increasingly turned on.

Avan successfully kissed off every Skittle except the very last one. He bent one more time to eat the last skittle.

She shuddered in response and sat up again as Daniella untied Avan's hands.

The game continued.

Avan dared Victoria to eat a soup he made of melted chocolate ice cream and cheddar cheese.

Victoria dared Leon to put an ice cube down his pants.

Leon dared Ariana to text a random contact "Hi, my name is Silky Johnson" in honor of a video on YouTube of a video chat with Ariana, her brother Frankie, and Liz. A very confused Mrs. Gillies received that text.

Ariana asked Victoria the most embarrassing thing she'd ever done.

"I was getting dressed in the guest room at my aunt's house this one night and I had come into the room at like nine at night so I turned a light on and dropped my towel. Only after I got changed did I realize that the blinds were open and the teenage neighbor boys were watching out their window and into mine."

"That sucks," Liz shuddered.

"Yeah," Victoria agreed.

''I think we all need to eat dinner now.'' Ariana stated as everyone agreed.

They finished their dinner and all the girls decided to volunteer to clean the kitchen and dinning room.

Once the girls were finished, they settled their selves back with the boys and they had more chats. They talked about everything and without realizing it was already midnight. Everybody agreed to sleep and they settled that Ari and Liz will be sleeping in one room while Vic and Daniella will be sleeping in a room too. Avan and Matt will sleep in one room while Leon will sleep alone.

''Good night Liz'' Ari said.

''Yeah.. Good night Ari'' was what Liz replied.

_Oh gosh, what a day_ was all Liz could think of before she fall in a deep sleep.


	9. Dylan's Confession

**Hey everyone! Having fun? I might not update more often because we have a very shitty wifi connection. Ugh, who else hates that? Anyway, I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

So Liz told me everything that had happened from their sleepover and she was hell lucky! That dare of Deemo to Avan was tough! Well I was lucky too because me and Zoey kinda went out! I asked her out to the beach for the last minute before the sun sinks down. She agreed and we ate dinner then just walked slowly while the wind breeze is calmly hitting our skin. Romantic isn't it?

Yeah.. So because of me and Zoey's little night out, I am more determined to actually tell her about my feelings. I feel like I really needed to tell her about it, but I gotta tell Liz first. This is why I am going onset to tell Liz about what I am planning to do. If ever she let's me admit my feeling to Zoey then I will be happy as hell! So now I'm waiting for her to finish filming for her scene.

''Hey, Liz!'' I greeted.

''Hi, Dylan!''

''So uhm, I need to talk to you about something important''

''Yeah? What is it?''

''About our fake relationship..''

''What about it?''

''It's kinda connected to Zoey too.''

''Hey Dylan''

''Yeah?''

''If I give you the chance to make a decision of a. Me pinching you or b. You get straight to you freaking point, what will you choose?'' I laugh out of Liz's witty answer until she raises her eye brow.

''B!''

''So? Go on then!''

''I want to tell Zoey about what I feel about her and that our relationship is fake. Don't worry, Avan won't know anything about our fake relationship. I am willing to risk getting dumped for being stupid to ask out someone who is already in a relationship, so are you okay with it?''

''Heck yeah I'm okay with it! I mean, oh my gosh Dyan, you're like my guy best friend and if this will make you happy or if risking whatever relationship that you and Zoey have right now will make things less complicated for you, then it's alright!''

''For real?!'' I ask completely shock because I was not expecting that!

''Yeah, for real!'' She answered as I hugged her tight while laughing.

''I love you! I mean it!'' I said but we both know that I meant that as a joke.

''Haha! I love you too and I mean it too!'' We both laughed as we gave each other once last hug.

''So I'm gotta go and talk to Zoey about this today..''

''I wish you everything good!''

''Yeah thanks again!''

''Welcome!'' She said as I exited the set of Victorious and headed to my car.

I grabbed my phone and texted Zoey to meet me in Starbucks. I waited for her reply and she agreed! Here goes my plan...

**Zoey's POV**

So I parked my car and went in Starbucks. I see Dylan waiting for me, sitting on a chair. Gosh, I immediately admire his hair. Like, oh my gosh, have you seen it? It seems like his hair is perfect today!

''Hi Zoey'' He greeted.

''Hello!''

''So how are you?'' He asked, looking like he wanted to tell me something important.

''Great! Uhm is there anything you want to tell me?''

''Y-yeah actually I do. Its, its about..''

''It's alright. You can tell me anything Dylan.''

''First, you have to keep this a secrete and promise that you won't tell it to anyone? Okay?''

''Yes, sure I won't. I swear.'' I answer. Now I am very curious about what he wanted to tell me.

''First, it about my relationship with Liz..''

''What about it?''

''It's fake.''

''WHAT?!'' I asked completely shocked but very happy to know that he isn't in love with Liz.

''We are best friends for like forever and we faked a relationship because we are in love with other people and we wanted them to be jealous or at least show us that they have feelings for us...'' My heart broke knowing he is in love with someone else.

''So w-who is this lucky girl who has your heart?'' I said while using the best of my acting skills not to look hurt.

He then grabbed my hand and look straight to my eyes. ''You'' He said and my eyes widen. I was left speechless. He just said that I have his heart. I feel so happy! I could finally stop my fake relationship with Avan! Hell yess!

''What?! Me?! Are you serious!?''

''Oh no. I'm sorry. I should have known that you would react like this. Just forget that I said somethi-'' I cut hims off with a kiss. God. How could he be so stupid?! I then felt him kiss back. Oh, I have dreamed of this but I didn't know that it would feel this amazing.

''You kissed me!?'' He asked and I laugh and nodded in response.

''I'm confused. You like me but you're with Avan?'' He asked and I sigh.

''Yeah. We have a fake relationship too to make you and Liz jealous.''

''Oh God, so Avan likes Liz and you like me?!''

''Nope. I love you and Avan loves Liz too.'' I said and smiled as I see him smile widely too.

''I love you. I love you!''

''I love you too!'' I said as we hugged.

''So,what will we do with Liz and Avan? I mean do we like tell them that they love each other?''

''Actually, I was thinking that maybe we should like bring them together but we won't tell them straight to the point that they are in love with each other.''

''An example please?''

''For example, we tell them something like ''Hey Avan Liz looks totally in to you.'' Or ''Liz, Avan keeps starring at you. I think he likes you.''''

''Yeah that's great but we need some help with the other cast of Victorious cause we won't be their frequently anymore''

''Oh yeah. Don't worry about it, Matt and Leon knows about what's up with me and Avan.''

''Oh, I'm not worrying cause Vic and Ari knows about me and Liz's fake relationship.''

''Great!''

''Yes, agreed!''


	10. Now everyone knows!

**I wrote this using my phone so please beware of spelling mistakes. I did this when I was able to connect to a wifi source so I needed to rush. I hope you understand. Sorry for the delay. Chapter 10! :)**

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

Me and Dylan told Vic, Ari, Daniella, Leon and Matt to meet us in an Asian restaurant. Everyone was able to come. We will tell them about our so called 'relationship' and ask them to help us give Avan and Liz hints that they love each other.

''So since everyone is here, I will go straight to the point for the reason why we asked you to come here. I know that Matt and Leon probably knows about this. Me and Avan have a fake relationship.'' I started as I see them all giggling and chuckling.

''What's so funny?'' Dylan asked as they stop giggling and chuckling but continued smiling.

''Remember when we made the promise not to tell anyone about your fake relationship?'' Matt asked as I nodded and raised a brow.

''Matt got wonky and he accidentally told us. And Dylan, remember when we promised not to tell? Uhm we kinda broke it too. And to top that off, we also told Daniella'' Victoria finished as I was filled with joy. Its good that they both know by now because I don't want to keep repeating ourselves to each other. I gave Dylan a high five as we smiled.

''Great! See, the main reason we brought you here is because we want Avan and Liz to be together because we know how much they mean to each other.'' Dylan explained to them.

''How'd y'all know how they mean to each other?'' Leon asked out of curiosity. **(AN: I tried doing this thing which Leon does when he speaks and I failed. Haha)**

''Most probably because we spent almost every second talking about how perfect the person we love are.'' I said and winked at Dylan. He smiled back.

''Oh! Yeah, I remember that. Once when Liz was so in love with this guy Eric -who became his boyfriend- when we were still in the musical, she keeps telling me how great Eric's hair is, how muscular his arms are and how amazing he is and stuff.'' Ariana said as Dylan and I nodded.

''See? Alright, going back, we were wondering if you could help us give Avan and Liz hints that they share something common which is pretty obvious, love.'' Dylan told them.

''We like to give hints but not really give it out to them that they like each other. Maybe tell them like 'Hey Liz, I think Avan keeps starring at you. He might like you.' or 'Avan, I think Liz really likes you'. We are asking you this cause we won't be able to come to the victorious set frequently. So, could you help us?'' I continued for Dylan as I saw them all smile.

''Oh, waaay ahead of you guys! Remember my dare to Avan? Yeah, tough but great right?'' Daniella told us as we remembered her dare to Avan.

''Yeah, that dare was amazing! Something like that!'' Dylan said.

''So guys, we gotta go to work now. Thanks for everything! And maybe get them to date Haha! Thanks again!'' I said as I hugged everybody and so did Dylan. Everything went amazing!

**Avan's POV**

So I'm very happy for Zoey to finally be with Dylan! Who would have known that they will be together? Crazy stuff. I wish I have the strength to ask Liz out like what Dylan did to Zoey. Soon maybe?

It's 3:28 in the afternoon right now and currently, we are on break because they are organizing the costumes of each of our characters. The girls are at the other side of our huge green room -where we all hang out in free time- while us guys stayed in the center.

''If the whole cast except Daniella -cause she probably can't come again like any of our hang outs- were all stranded in an island somewhere in the middle of nowhere and a boat comes but can only carry 2 people, that means you and someone else, who would it be?'' Matt asked. Just so you know, Matt like asking us these kinds of questions.

''Victoria cause y'all know, out of every on in the cast, she's the most sane, like that, but nothing more than friends cause I'm taken'' Leon said and I agreed. In the whole cast, Leon and Vic are the most sane and the rest are crazy!

''I'll pick Ariana Grande! Well cause she's my partner in crime and every foolishness. No other reason cause she's taken'' Matt told us and we chuckled. If you view videos from wearestoopkid in youtube, you would most likely agree.

''No doubt, Liz. She's the most amazing person with those deep blue eyes. Her skin is just so perfectly pale and gorgeous. Her entire personality captivates me and-'' I stopped realizing that I've been saying a little (maybe not just a little) too much about Liz. I stared at the ground from embarrassment.

''Woah. That was something!'' Leon said as he smiled.

''Let's stop acting like we don't know how in love Avan in over Liz!'' Matt said as he patted my back.

''I just wish I have the guts to tell Liz how I feel!'' I told them in shame.

''Man, why don't you try? Liz might've felt the same way!'' Leon encouraged.

''I don't know Leon, I just feel so afraid to be rejected. I can accept failure, but not with Liz. I just can't''

''We understand Avan. Maybe when you have enough guts to tell her, it'll be in right time. We'll always be here for you'' Matt promised as the three of us smiled.

''How'd you fall for Liz? I'm just curious.'' Leon stated.

''Well, it's pretty obvious that Liz is an attractive person. I don't really know why but I have a lot of reasons to like her; her hair, eye, lips, body, attitude, personality, talent and a lot more stuff, but I can only think of one reason why I fall for her.''

''And that is?'' Matt asked.

''I fall for her because Liz is Liz. I know it seems like it doesn't make any sense but Liz just being herself made me fall in love with her.''

''Oh, Man, that's deep!'' Leon said as we chuckled.

''See what love does to you!'' Matt told us as we were still chuckling.

''You might experience this soon too. You'll see'' I told them as we all just smiled.

''ALRIGHT EVERY BODY GET CHANGED AND GO TO HAIR AND MAKE UP!'' Dan ordered as we headed our ways to our dressing rooms and make up artists.

I just hope I'll have enough guts soon!

* * *

**How was it? Not my best but yeah.. Sorry. Reviews are appreciated!  
**


	11. Flirting?

**Guys, I'm extremely sorry for the wait for this chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I hope you stay happy with were my story is going. Feel free to criticize. Thank you once again! Hope you'll like this chapter :D **

* * *

**Ariana's POV**

I keep quiet as I listen to Avan and Liz talking on set. Just the usual Avan and Liz conversation.

''Just admit how awesome I am!'' Avan teased Liz while she giggled.

''Never. Anyways, I'm more awesome than you are!'' Liz said as she playfully punched his arm.

''Uhm, I don't think so. I am the most awesome person you know!''

''Is that so? Prove me wrong.''

''I happen to 'propose' to you in a theater full of people I don't know and still have the guts to show my face in public!'' He said as he emphasize the word 'propose'. **(AN: In case you didn't know, Avan proposed to Liz in a theater and she said yes and stuff but later admitted to the public that it was a fake proposal.)**

''And how does that make you awesome?''

''Because I get to propose to an extremely beautiful lady.'' Avan joked as they laugh, but I saw Liz's cheeks turn pink. He also sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Avan's such a flirt to Liz. He doesn't flirt with other people like that. Only Liz.

''Aw. Alright, then maybe you are the most awesome person I know.'' Liz joked and flirted back as they laughed again.

Yes, that is just their normal conversation and yet they tell the public that they share nothing more than just friendship. I mean how could they be so stupid not to see that there is something more than friendship to that!

''Now admit that I'm the most handsome guy you have even seen!'' Avan challenged Liz once more.

''Nope, not this time. I've seen like a thousand guys that are hotter and more handsome than you are!''Liz exclaimed as she giggled and I see Avan chuckling.

''Like who huh?''

''Like Matt and Leon. Hmm and maybe my dad?'' Liz jokes as they stared into each others eyes for a second.

''Oh really? I don't believe so!''

''And why is that?''

''Because if they were that handsome, or at least more handsome than I am, then you shouldn't be in love with me!'' Avan jokes as I see Liz's eyes grew so big. I was genuinely shocked too, but I guess it's just a joke since no one told them that they love each other.

''And who told you that I'm in love with you?'' Liz asked as she raise an eyebrow while smirking cause she realized that it was just a joke.

''Oh, I don't know. I just guessed. It is true isn't it?''Avan said acting shocked. Liz just laughed it off.

''What if I tell you it is?''

''No! You can't love me that way! I'm your brother!'' Avan jokes then they both laughed hard.

See what I mean? That's what everyone in the whole set of victorious call a 'normal elavan talk.' For them it's normal, but for us, the people around them, that is not even close to normal!

''Alright, what's with all the flirting?'' I but in their conversation. They both stared at me like I was crazy.

''What flirting?'' Liz questions as she faces Avan. He shrugs.

''Oh, nothing. Anyways, Avan, may I borrow Liz for a while. I just need to ask her somethings.'' I ask as they face each other once more giggling.

''Sure, just return her to me with all her organs complete.'' He jokes as I laugh a little.

''Promise.'' I said as I dragged Liz to my dressing room.

* * *

**Liz's POV  
**

''What was that!?'' Ariana asked while smiling wide, leaving me confused.

''What was what?'' I asked back.

''You and Avan a while ago, silly!'' She pokes me as she says so.

''Oh, that's nothing. We were just talking like we normally do.''

''Oh really? Just talking you say huh.. Riiight.'' She said as she sat down and smiled.

''What?'' I asked as I sat beside her.

''Oh nothing, just nothing.'' She said, still smiling.''

''Then stop smiling like that!''

''Okay, but just so you know, I don't think you guys were 'just' talking.'' My eyes widen from that.

''What do you mean?''

''Don't act stupid. I know your smart Liz. Everyone in the whole cast of victorious knows that the 'talk' you and Avan have isn't just talking.'' She said while slowly smiling.

''So what then?''

''I am convinced that you guys are flirting with each other! Heck, maybe everyone is convinced!''

''WHAT!? No, really does it seem like that?'' I ask, not knowing that I was flirting with him. To me it was just talking to Avan.

''Yeah. I mean it in a good way though, cause you kinda give each other hints about your feelings.''

''To me, I really felt like I was just talking to Avan like I normally do with other people. I didn't know that I was flirting already. Gosh.''

''Don't worry, instead be happy.'' she said, sounding as cheerful as ever.

''Why should I be happy?''

''Cause he was obviously flirting back! Haha'' She said and giggled.

''But Avan's a flirt.''

''I know that, but he doesn't flirt to us as much as he does to you.''

''Really? How am I not seeing it?'' Feeling dumb about my reply.

''I don't know Liz. I think he likes you back!''

''Don't get my hopes high Ari!'' I said as I smiled widely.

''Just observe and see. Now go back there before I get one of your organs!'' I joked as laughed a bit.


	12. The interview

**As promised to all who reviewed, another chapter . ?docid=33964915fore the week ends! To all the guests and people who reviewed, thanks a lot. This one's for y'all!**

* * *

**Leon's POV  
(AN: I can't do the thing that Leon does while talking so I won't do it instead.)**

Today, we have a cast interview by . Everyone is ordered to be seated in a line. Vic seating first, followed by me, then Ariana, Matt, Liz and Avan. We agreed to place Avan and Liz to be seated together. The interviewee started to ask questions.

**(AN: BOLD LETTERS ARE SAID BY THE INTERVIEWEE.)**

''**This one is for everybody; how is it like filming Victorious?**'' Claire, the interviewee asked.

''Its really fun cause everybody is just awesome!'' Vic answered first.

''Amazing cause we got the chance to work with cool people.'' I answered next.

''Yeah, like what they said, filming was always fun and wonderful.'' Answered Ariana with a wide smile.

''Always surprising and plain crazy!'' Matt said as we all shared a small laugh.

''Well, its awesome cause every body is like extremely talented and fun to be with'' was the answer of Liz.

''Fun, fun and fun.'' Avan said which caused everybody to smile.

''Alright. Well now we'll go to individual questions. Victoria first.'' Claire said which cause Vic's head to turn and face her.

''**How is it playing Tori Vega?**''

''I can't say that it's the easiest but Tori is a good girl kind of person which makes it easier to play.''She finished with a smile.

''**Okay, Leon, how many instruments can you actually play?**''

''I play the piano, guitar, triangle, drums, flute and trumpet so that's six instruments'' I said proudly as everyone faced me with wide eyes.

''Leon's really talented.'' Ariana said as she pat's my back. I smiled back.

''**Matt, a fan would like to ask you if you find Rex creepy**.''

''Of course I do! God, I can't even stare at him in the eyes. Some creepy stuff!'' Matt said as we laughed. I remember the look in Matt's face when he first saw 'Rex'. Priceless!

''**Miss Ariana Grande, a fan would like to ask whether you are releasing an album soon.**''

''I'm working on it..So please stay tuned!'' She winked at the camera as she finished.

''**For Liz, how are you and Jade alike?**''

''Hmm, I always want to say that I am quite dark too but not as dark as Jade obviously. I think Jade and I's witty comments might be somewhat similar. Oh, and I love black a lot too.'' Liz said as she smirked.

''Liz looks beautiful in black.'' Avan then said. We all faced him. I am quite sure that Vic, Ari, Matt and I are giving him a look that says 'you're making it too obvious that you like her'

''Well, I-I mean that black suits her.'' Avan quickly replied which earned him a smile from Liz.

''Well thanks my sweet Canadian Muffin.'' She said as she patted his back while they were giggling.

''**Okay, Mr Jogia a fan asks on why you keep your hair long.**''

''I think longer hair suits me and it brings me girls'' He joked as we all laughed.

''And can you name some of this girls?"

''Sure! Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies.'' He said as the girls raised a brow on him and us guys laughed on more.

''**Alright, this one is for Victoria. A fan would like to ask you whether or not Liz and Avan are dating.**'' I see a huge grin form from her face and her eyes are widen a bit.

''Oooh, I don't know.. Just ask them. Their just there.'' She said as she pointed the two looking shocked by the question.

''We are very close friends'' Liz and Avan said in unison and hugged.

''I think a little too close.'' Matt said and wink at the camera exaggeratedly.

''**This is for everyone again, can you give us hints on what we can see for the nest episodes?**''

''It will be very amazing. Simple as that!'' Matt said as we all nodded in agreement.

''**Cool, so let's play a game. I will say a category and you will tell me who suits who alright?''** We all nodded except Liz.

''Wait, does this needs us to be moving cause I don't feel like moving out of this very comfy chair.'' She said as we laughed lightly.

''**Nope. I can guarantee that you won't need to move**'' Claire says as Liz wipes the back of her palm over her forehead acting tired.

''**First, most serious.**''

''Definitely Leon''

''Leon.''

''Me'' I answered cause I know that I'm the most sane person in the cast

''Yeah Leon.''

''**Second, the most bloopers.'**'

''Ariana!''

''That's just Ariana.''

''Ari for sure.''

''Damn, alright maybe it's me.'' Ariana confessed as we all laughed.

**''The cast clown?''**

''Matt!''

''No, it's Liz.''

''Wait, yeah it's either Matt or Liz.''

''So maybe it's me.'' Matt said faking a shocked face.

''Or me? Oh my gosh!'' Liz said acting shocked too. Both of them chuckled.

After an hour or two, Matt was voted as the most daring one, Ariana was selected to be the most cheerful/happy person on set. Then Vic was voted as the slowest person to prepare for a scene. Avan was said to have the coolest collection which was remote controlled cars. Matt was voted again as the most weird songs downloaded on his phone. Liz was chosen to maintain a relationship the longest because of her relationship perspective. She thinks that in every relationship, there should be trust, loyalty, love and care, which I think made Avan love her even more.

There was a tie between Ariana and Liz when the we were tasked to select on who sings the most on set. Liz and Ariana sings everything on set. From sad songs to love songs to broad way songs. Crazy stuff. I was voted for playing the most number of instruments in our cast. Avan was chosen again as the most stylish guy on set. Ariana was voted as the most stylish girl on set. Vic was selected as the most giving person on set. She gives/shares us everything. From food for lunch to pillows to sleep on in our dressing room when we have breaks. Daniella was voted to have the most absents from the whole cast. Look, she's absent again for this interview.

Liz was chosen to have the best hair whenever we see her. Matt was voted as the prank master. Avan was selected to be the most calm person from our cast. I was voted to wear the most accessories worn by a guy in our set cause I wear a lot of bracelets and necklaces. Liz was selected to wear the most accessories worn by a girl on set cause she has way too much rings.

The interview finally got finished and we were asked by Dan to go back to the set to film a scene. We all got ready to go. The girls rode together in one car as me, Matt and Avan rode together.

* * *

**Avan's POV**

Us guys rode together to go back and film a scene for Victorious. Leon is the one driving while Matt seated beside him and I sat at the back.

''I heard that.'' Leon said as he smiled widely.

''Heard what?'' I asked as I faced Matt and he shrugged.

''I heard what you said about Liz and black.'' Now I get it.

''I unconsciously said it. I swear.'' I defended as I smiled picturing her in my mind wearing the black dress she wore for the teen vogue party.

''Oooh. I see you smiling..'' Matt teased as he gave me a huge smirk.

''Oooh I want to know why that is.'' Leon teased too.

''I just recalled her wearing the black dress that she wore for the teen vogue party. She is the most beautiful girl in that party. The way her hair was curled just enough, her lips in the right shade of pink and-'' I was cut off by both Matt and Leon coughing.

''Man, look what love did to you. You're being too soft. That ain't cool!'' Leon joked as we all laughed.

''Uhm, yesterday I heard you and Liz flirting.'' Matt said as Leon faced him and raised a brow and faced the road again.

''What's with the flirting?'' Leon asked.

''What flirting!? We just talked like what we normally do. Like how we talk right now.'' I said as I looked confused.

''I am sure you guys weren't 'just talking'.'' Matt said and looked at me with a mischievous stare.

''Really? Then tell me what made you think that.'' I challenged.

''Tell me I'm the most handsome guys you know.'' He said mocking me.

''Yeah so? Maybe I flirted but she didn't flirt back'' I said while regaining my smile.

''Nuh-uh! I heard her say 'Aw. Alright, then maybe you are the most awesome person I know'.'' He mocked while attempting to imitate Liz's voice.

Okay, so maybe we flirted but it maybe just a joke too. I mean I feel like I was just talking to her like what I normally do with other people.

''Oooh. So there was a flirty flirty action goin' on!'' Leon said as he faced me a little too long then faced the road again.

''What? Maybe we were just joking.'' I said as both of them released a sigh.

''First, you don't joke like that with other girls, second, you meant that because you like her, third, she doesn't joke like that around us.'' He said as he moved his finger from Leon back to him when he said 'us'

''Alright, so maybe we did flirted.'' I said completely unsure of where this is going.

''That means that you might share feelings for each other! Ha!'' Leon said which made me smile just thinking that Liz might actually like me back.

Then the car was parked in front our set. We exited the car and entered the door.


	13. Finally, it's Avan's turn to admit

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I love you guys. Btw, I made a one shot on how I think Beck and Jade met. Try checking it out if you have time (: I love you all!**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

Me and my family celebrated my brother's birthday last nigh and I nearly had enough sleep. So now we just finished a scene and Dan gave us an hour or two for a break because they need to sequence and edit the scenes that we filmed today.

Without a doubt, I rushed straight to my dressing room and settled down the couch. I am so ready to take a nap. I found the perfect position and start to close my eyes. I think I was sleeping lightly cause I was still conscious and alert about my surroundings, but with my eyes closed.

''Waddup Gillies?'' Obviously **(or not)** that was Leon who opened the door. My eyes were remained shot which makes him think that I am asleep. He shot the door carefully, not wanting me to wake up.

I feel myself being more drowsy, but disturbed by yet again another co-star.

''Liz McGillz!'' Only one person calls me that. You've guessed it, its Avan. Although I would love to chat with Avan in my dressing room, I just can't right now. I just feel so tried so my eyes remained shot.

''Oh, you're asleep..'' I heard him say while I heard the door close slowly. Although, I could still feel that he is inside my dressing room. Then I felt him walk closer. Apparently, he might be dragging a chair cause that's what I'm hearing.

''Hey.'' He said with a calm voice. By the loudness of his voice, I could tell that he's probably just in front of me.

''You look like an angel when your asleep.'' He pauses as I stop my eyes from opening.

''I guess you can't hear me right now but there are things that I wanted to tell you.'' He breaths deeply while my curiosity grew bigger.

''I like you. I like you a lot. Heck, maybe I love you. No, it's not a maybe. I do love you.'' I was trying my best not to open my eyes and remain 'asleep'. My heart is like doing a thousand cartwheels per second. I just wanted to jump for joy, but I can't cause I still wanna hear him talk.

''Look, I fell for you since we shared are first kiss on set. I'm not sure if you felt the spark that we shared when we kissed, but I did. Right then, I knew that you're something special.'' At that moment, he was playing with my hair.

''Liz, you are the most gorgeous woman that I have ever laid my eyes on. That's no shit. I love your hair that stays as smooth as always. Those lips that are perfectly shaped and extremely kissable. I would kiss them all day if you would let me. And God, who wouldn't be captivated by your eyes. I mean who wouldn't? There just too perfect.'' Right then, he was caressing my cheek. I felt so flattered about what he was saying and wanted to open my eyes and tell him that I feel the same, but I can't or at least not yet. He seems like he still wanted to tell me something more and I am curios about it.

''I love how your sexy body fits perfectly with mine. I love how amazingly fit our hands are for each other when we hold hands as Beck and Jade. I love how you stand for something. Your entire personality is just insane in the best way possible. Nobody made me love them this bad except for you, Liz'' He starts to make tiny circles on my cheek as I successfully hide my smile.

''The worst thing is, I don't have the courage to tell you this. I am so afraid to be rejected by you. I don't want to ruin the amazing friendship we have. I even had a fake relationship with Zoey just to make you jealous, but it didn't work. I just needed to tell you, but I'm so afraid.'' What!? did he just said a 'fake relationship'? Whoa. So Dylan and I aren't the only one who had a fake relationship. We've done stupid things because of love. Me being asleep is so out of my head already.

''Even if I'm probably talking to air, at lest I kinda said it too you.'' He pauses and stops making tiny circles on my cheek, instead cupping my other cheek with his other hand.

''I am deeply in love with you Ms Liz Gillies.'' He said as he leans in and kissed me. I held nothing back as I kissed him in return.

* * *

**Avan's POV**

I leaned in and kissed her. Suddenly, I felt her kissing back. Shit. Was she awake the whole time!? Did she heard everything I just said? I pulled off and saw her with a huge smile on her face.

''You seriously mean that?'' Liz asked as she sat straight.

''Yes, I seriously meant that'' I said and saw her smile. This time, she was the one who cupped my face and brought it near her to close the gap. We shared a long sweet kiss until she pulls out to breathe.

''I love you back.'' Those words came out of her mouth with her smile not fading. I literally jumped for joy. My heart was pounding out of my chest because of happiness. Is she kidding cause it's not a good joke.

''The truth!?'' I asked and the only answer I received was another short kiss.

''I can't sustain my happiness!'' I admit to her as I held her tight. I hear her laugh as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

''I literally feel the same way about you. The whole you. I love you Avan since so long that I can't remember anymore.'' Liz laughs as I release her from my embrace.

''Uhm, Dylan and I's relationship was fake too. Same reason as your's and Zoey's. and Guess what? They did that to make each other jealous too!'' We just laughed on how we can do stupid things because of love.

''Call me crazy but I wanna do this the old fashion way. Liz, will you be my girlfriend. I mean, I know that this setting isn't really what a every girl wants when a guys asks them out, but I finally have the guts to tell you so-'' I was cut off by Liz. Typical Liz.

''Just shut up and kiss me again!'' Liz ordered and I was more than happy to obligate but I needed to tease her first.

''So was that a yes?''

''If your lips won't touch mine for the next second, then it a-'' This time, I cut her off. My lips crashed to hers as I sat down the couch while she fell on me. The kiss was so amazing. The setting is not the best, the time was not the best either but the kiss manages to make everything around us perfect.

''You're now mine. Hell, I've been waiting for this for a looong time.'' I said as I grinned at her.

''It doesn't change anything whether are together or not. I mean we are still the same, only difference is that we now have a label.'' She said as she plays with my hair.

''It has a difference cause every time I feel like kissing you, I could kiss you until we both pass out.'' She laughs as I kissed her. ''See, like that.''

''Should we tell everyone now?''

''I think we should.'' I answered as we headed outside Liz's dressing room hand in hand.

The most amazing day of my life.

* * *

**How do you think the gang will react? Will them being a couple affect anything? Find out on the next chapter! **


	14. Everyone is happy

**This is the second to the last chapter for this whole story. I couldn't do a sequel, but I promise to do a bade story. I hope that settles it. Thanks for the reviews (:**

* * *

Avan and Liz exits her dressing room hand in hand. One female staff, about the age of twenty gave them a questioning look while smiling at them and they both nodded in response.

''Oh my gosh! I waited for soooo long!'' She said. She obviously 'shipped' them.

''Believe me, we did too'' Avan replied as they continued there way to the gang.

''Hey guys.'' Liz greeted with a wide smile spread across her face.

''Hellooo'' Avan said smiling widely and sounding very playful.

''Uhm is there something wrong?'' Victoria asked looking so confused.

''Everything is perfect, just perfect.'' Liz said as she glances at Avan.

''You both look like you wanna tell us something, right?'' Little red head Ariana asked. Both Avan and Liz just nods vigorously.

''What is it?'' Matt asks.

The two stood there, smiling at each other as they both rise their hands that are clasp together for everyone to see.

''It finally happened!'' Leon exclaimed happily.

''It's about time!'' Matt said as he an hugged Avan.

''We've waited for forever.'' Ariana said as she hugged both Liz and Avan.

''Congratulations!'' Victoria said as she hugged Liz.

Avan and Liz were overwhelmed from the gang's reaction and laughed around.

''Alright, so it happened. Who spilled first?''

''Avan. He just can't take me anymore'' Liz joke as they all shared a laugh.

''Alright people, pay up! Avan and Dylan spilled first!'' Matt said as he smiled widely.

''Yeah, yeah pay up. Me and Matt need some money.'' Victoria said as she remembered there bet.

''My purse is not with me. I'll give it later.'' Ari spoke

''Same'' said Leon.

''You guys made a bet out of us?'' Avan asked.

''Shoosh yeah!'' Matt said as they shared a laugh again.

''Now there're gonna pay us 50 bucks each!'' Vic said as she shared a high five with Matt.

''So, how did Avan said it?'' Ariana asked with a smile. Looking very happy for them.

''In a way no one could imagine.'' Liz paused as the gang exchange glances. ''So when he thinks I was asleep he starts telling me about how he feels and everything, even their fake relationship. He end up saying he loves me and leans in for a kiss.''

''Then she kissed back and finally woke up. She shocked me like hell cause I taught she might get mad until she tells me how she feels about me and about their fake relationship too.'' Avan continued for Liz as the gang stared at them in aw.

''That's a cute love story to tell to your future kids!'' Ariana giggles as she said it.

''That's far from now.'' Leon clarifies.

''Waaay far from now. We are not expecting a baby yet.'' Liz said while raising an brow.

''And, we've been together for like 5 mins only and you're expecting us to have a baby!?'' Avan defended while they gang laughed.

''Anyway let us tell Dylan and Zoey too.'' Liz said as she grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Dylan.

''Beth! Glad you called.''

''I ordered you never to call me that ugh. You're on loud speaker now so don't talk shit.'' Liz warned.

''Sure. So what's up?'' He seemed curious.

''So me and Avan.. Uhm'' Liz said shyly.

''Holy shit! You guys had a one night stand and now you want to do it a two time thing! I freakin new it.'' Dylan said obviously joking as the whole cast laughed.

''No, Dylan! I told you not to say stupid things. Every can hear you. Anyway, is Zoey there?'' Liz scolded and asked.

''Yepp. Here she is.'' He said as everybody heard her say hi.

''So Liz and I are together now.'' Avan said straight forwardly.

''I'm so happy for both of you! I knew it was coming.'' Zoey told them.

''Oh my gosh guys, I knew it! Congratulation! You guys aren't too stupid to realize it now.'' Dylan told them while Avan and Liz laughed.

''Thanks guys! I love you both.'' Liz said as she jumps a bit because of happiness.

''Yeah, I gotta go make out with Liz so bye for now.'' Avan joked as he said two voices from the other line laughing.

''Alright. As Tori said, you might as well suck each other.'' Dylan joked back and everyone chuckled once more.

''See you soon!'' Said Zoey and the call ended.

''You know Dylan is right.'' Matt said.

''About what?'' Both Liz and Avan asked.

''That you're not stupid enough not to realize anymore! That deserves a kiss!'' Matt ordered as everyone nodded.

''But you always see us kiss.'' Liz interrupted. ''Yeah.'' Avan supported.

''But that's Beck and Jade kissing not Avan and Liz.'' Ariana answered.

''I Liz's lips weren't so soft I wouldn't agree.'' Avan said as he brought Liz's face near him and sealed the gap between them. Slowly both their eyes closed as their cast members stare at them in aw until they realized that they were basically making out for quite sometime now.

''Ehem!'' Leon tried to cut them of but it didn't work.

''You guys Dan needs us back on set.'' This time Victoria tried but it seems like they were too caught up in the moment and still didn't mind her.

''The building is BURNING!'' Ariana screamed which successfully separated the two from kissing. Avan hugged Liz and push her towards the door.

''It' not real, silly!'' Ariana said as we all laughed.

''We just wanted to cut the kissing scene. It's getting gross.'' Matt joke as the two blushed.

''Guys. I need you back on set know! I accidentally deleted one scene so I need you to do it again.'' Dan implied which made everyone nod and headed on set.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for this crappy chapter. I promise to make the next- which is the last one- a looot better! Stay tuned and once again, thank you.**


	15. Story telling and Happy endings

**Hey guys! This will be my last chapter for this story. I really had fun writing this and reading all the reviews that you have given me. I want to thank all of you for reading and for giving reviews for this story. I wish you had fun with this story. Nevertheless, I will be starting a new story. It will be Bade and I wish you guys read it too! This one's for you guys! I hope you'll like this. Again, thank you for your support. (: MuchLove.**

* * *

''...And that's how me and mommy met and became a couple.'' A 32 year old Avan told their child Sabrina whose 8 years old already.

''It's a crazy story Dad and Mum! I mean why won't you just tell each other and make things easier.'' Sabrina said as she faced her mum, Liz who is now 30.

''We know that now, baby.'' Liz said as she faced her husband and laughed a bit.

''When I like somebody, I will tell them straight away!'' Sabrina spoke.

''Not in 30 years time.'' Avan said as they laugh. ''That wasn't a joke though'' He clarified.

''But mum! You guys found love at the age of 18. Can I have a boyfriend at 18 too?'' Sabrina asks as she gave her mum those puppy dog's eyes. Her blueish green eyes stared into Liz's eyes, reminding her that her child inherited her eye colour.

''Only is the guy is like your dad.'' Liz smiled as she raised a brow.

''Yeah. He must be as hot, handsome and loving as me cause I won't let a douche- I mean I won't let anyone hurt my little princess.'' He said as he laughed at the taught that he almost said a foul word in from of his 8 year old daughter.

''Your words Avan..'' Liz warned as she faced him.

''Oh! Mum tell me again how Dad proposed to you!'' Sabrina asked her mum, still looking curious even if they told her the story a couple of times already.

''Alright my little princess.'' Liz said. ''Let's go back 8 years ago when you are not born yet and when me and your dad have been together for 3 years.''

_**Liz's POV**_

_So I am riding my car to this movie theater that he wanted us to go to. The car ride was really fun. The radio played songs from the late 70's and early 80's which I enjoyed and sing to, but I can't help thinking why for some reason, Avan has been extremely loving and kind this whole week._

_Not that Avan is not loving, he is, as always, but this week, it seems a little more loving that before. He keeps making me breakfast, which I usually do in our relationship. He keeps being playful and understanding. He takes me to shopping 4 times this week which we only do at least twice a week._

_Anyway, nothing can make this day bad because were gonna watch my favorite movie in the theater today. Then something caught my attention. A huge billboard which says ''Liz Gillies please pay attention to the next billboards that you will see.'' I got confused at first and not sure whether the Liz Gillies that the billboard says is me._

_I kept looking everywhere for the next billboard. Then it catches my attention. It says ''I just wanna tell you something...''. My curiosity grew. ''What's with the billboard?'' I ask myself._

_Then the next billboard shows up. ''I fell for you on the first time we met'' Whoa. Is it from Avan? Cause if not, this will be very scary._

_I kept going on and the next billboard shows up. ''You are the most amazing thing that my eyes have ever seen.'' I flt fluttered yet concerned on who can possibly be doing this._

_''We became very close friends and I loved that.'' the following billboard says._

_''Then we did stupid thing for love.'' I finally have and idea that Avan might be the one who is doing this. Then while I was driving, a cop called me out. I parked my car on the side of the road._

_''What's wrong officer?'' I ask. I'm sure I wasn't speeding._

_''I am sorry Miss, but I have been ordered to let you park you're car and just walk your way to the theater.'' He said. How did he knew that I was heading to the theater?_

_''Alright? I guess so.'' I agreed because the theater was close. I got my bag and went out the car. ''Just, stay at the side.'' The officer told me and I walked my way there._

_Until I saw another billboard. ''Walk a little more Liz. I think you know who I am now.'' was printed on it and I followed as I was ordered. _

_The I saw the last billboard of a picture of me and Avan. Our forehead touching, hands cupping each other's cheeks and staring into each other's eyes just before the sun sets. I remember that picture of us. We were at the beach with our cast mates and Ariana was the one who got us that pic._

_Something big is planned today. I taught to myself. It's not our anniversary right? Then what is this about? I keep walking until I saw the theater. I entered it and saw everybody from the cast of Victorious, Dan, Dylan and Zoey, my parents, my friends from 13 the musical, my childhood friends and my other relatives._

_''Oh my gosh guys, what are you doing here?'' I asked with my voice sounding extremely happy. I was so happy to see them again!_

_''Is it my birthday? Why are there so much people here?'' I asked while looking for Avan. Then the crowd was cut in half as Avan came from the back._

_''Hi.'' He said as he gave me that goofy smile._

_''What's this all about?'' I ask as I hugged him._

_''Everybody, I would like to tell you that I am deeply in love with Liz. I wanted you all here today to see something that I always wanted to do for quite some time now..'' He paused as he smiled to everyone._

_''Mr and Mrs Gillies, I would like to thank you for allowing me to do this. I will always cherish your approval.'' He gave them a nod as my mum started to shed a tear. Will Avan propose!? Will he really dare to propose? I guess he would cause he knelt on one knee and faces me._

_''Liz, I love you a lot. I mean a lot. We've been to stupid things for love and you know that.'' The cast of victorious, Dylan and Zoey, me and Avan laughed a bit as I shed a tear._

_''I promised your mum and dad to love you with all my heart and never to hurt you.'' He handed me a rose from his back and said ''So will you please marry me?'' By that time I was crying my heart out. I found an elegant diamond ring in the rose. I remain silent which made everyone curious._

_''Liz?'' Avan asked looking very desperate. I bent down and captured his lips to mine as he slowly stood up. I hear the crowd cheer as I feel him tighten his hug around me. I smiled and broke the kiss. I scanned the crowd and some are crying while some are congratulating us. The happiest day of our lives._

''I wan the happiest man alive on that day.'' Avan said as he recalled that event.

''I wouldn't say yes if your dad didn't look so desperate.'' Liz joked as they share a laugh.

''Daddy, I wonder how my future husband will propose to me!'' Sabrina says as she sat on her dad's lap.

''Nuh-uh. Your too young to think about that.'' Her dad replied and her mum nodded.

'BUZZ' The doorbell rang as Liz opened the door.

''Sabrina, Avan, come here! Ari, Vic, Leon, Matt and Daniella are here with the kids!'' Liz said as the two went down.

''Abbie, Theo, Kelly and Drake!'' Sabrina called out as they hugged and headed to her room.

''Oh, kids.'' Daniella said as they laughed and headed to the living room.

They talked and watched a movie. They asked each other on how they are doing and caught up on each other. They still fool around, but you can really see them mature.

In the end, Ari and Jai got married as Vic and her producer Mike got married. Leon and the friend of his sister made a family, Daniella with Andrew her boyfriend and Matt with Claire his great friend started a family too. They found out that Zoey and Dylan are having their second child and congratulate him.

They found happiness with each other as their friendship got stronger. Liz is now a famous singer and award winning actress while Avan is an international actor. Everything happened because of their silly fake relationships. Who would have known that right from the start that _everyone give hints of love_?

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. I love you guys and watch out for my Bade Story (: THANK YOU.**


End file.
